


Running Into a Ramone

by Cececat1



Category: Sex Pistols (Band), The Ramones
Genre: F/M, Heroin Addicts, I always thought Sid was slightly gay, M/M, almost-slash, it's meant to be somewhat funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cececat1/pseuds/Cececat1
Summary: On their way to meet their drug dealer, Sid and Nancy encounter Dee Dee Ramone. Nancy chatters on and on. Sid wonders if he's attracted to Dee Dee.It's not my best work, since I wrote it at about 1:00 AM after a few night of barely sleeping. It's also pretty short by my usual standards. Oh well.(I might write more if I people like it.)





	Running Into a Ramone

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, it was 1AM, and I’d just finished reading a book on punk rock (‘Please Kill Me’: an oral history, I think). Let’s just hope this isn’t too out-of-character.

Twas a dark, gloomy evening in New York City. 

_ Most _ of the place’s citizens preferred to stay inside on such days - or, at least, travel via cab. Walking wasn’t really an option when - when lightning pierced the sky and thunder clashed so very loudly. 

The only people tough enough to wander about outside were the so-called punks. 

You know, fiendish rock n’ roller moral threats like leather-clad Ramones. Or,  _ worse _ , the infamous Brit Sid Vicious and his horrid groupie girlfriend Nancy. The most miserable of these ‘punk’ musicians had managed to survive nights of hustling, quite a bit of diamorphine, and getting drenched in spit n’ beer. A bit of rain didn’t bother ‘em - no sir! Lack of drugs on the other hand… well, that was a  _ serious _ issue indeed. 

Our little story begins with Sid and Nancy - the prince of punk and his whiny princess - rushing through the almost-storm to find their favorite dealer. They both planned to go to CGBG’s later that evening, you see, and they certainly didn’t want to show up plagued with runny noses, teary eyes, and that unpleasant chilliness. Going to see this or that band wasn’t any fun when one was distracted by a lust for heroin, or those lesser symptoms one gets early on. It just wouldn’t do!

In silence they walked and walked and walked. Both were quite determined to get their fix. She shivered, though he didn’t notice. That unpleasant, itchy ‘skin-crawly’ feeling was really getting to him. At that moment nothing could distract him from his 'need' for drugs.  


Well, almost nothing.

When they were about a block away from the dealer’s place they - literally - ran into another punk. 

There stood Dee Dee Ramone, frowning slightly. Dressed in his usual ‘Ramone Clothes’ he looked quite attractive. Nancy fondly remembered the nights she’d spent with him, then described them in graphic detail, while Sid began to silently daydream about… something. Kissing the Ramone who stood before him, perhaps? He’d zoned out and begun staring, dazed, at Dee Dee’s lips. To wrap his arms around the fellow bass player  _ would _ be nice… wouldn’t it? 

In the least it wouldn’t be any stranger than the time he’d fucked that nice transsexual lady. Or  _ would _ it? Dee Dee wasn’t as open-minded as Sid, or the nice lady, and Sid knew it. Few people were  _ that _ open minded. Or was ‘naive’ a better word? Sid wasn’t sure. People who knew him well treated him like a fragile little kid sometimes. That wasn’t so odd, to be honest. He never seemed know enough about the world and he wasn’t sure about many things. 

Such as his apparent attraction to Dee Dee Ramone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never heard of the Sex Pistols until I read one of John Lydon's (ghostwritten?) autobiographies. I actually assumed Sid was gay, due to his alleged David Bowie obsession and apparent lack of girlfriends, until I got to the part where Nancy shows up. Even after that I still thought of him as bisexual (at least) in a sort of dazed, curious, childish way. There's a sort of innocence to him... I think.  
> Hopefully this little short story reflects that. 
> 
> Also... I've read here and there that he had sex with a transsexual woman (maybe a transvestite) and was really casual about it. I'm not sure if that's true, though it adds to some of my theories. That's why it gets mentioned in this story. Either he's really open minded in a nice way or he doesn't get why people are weirded out. It's sort of endearing.


End file.
